PS I Loathe You
by Overloaded Candy-coated
Summary: I didn't like the plot of my old stories, so I'm starting fresh. Some surprise pairings.
1. Like Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At. All.**

**First 5 chapters are short because they start out the story. The songs in the beginning is the theme song to whoever POV it is. **

_Everything she do is like me, yeah_

_Try'na immitate me, yeah_

_She's tryin to talk like me, tryna walk like me_

_Tryin to get all the boys, she gonn' act like me_

_-Like me, Girlicious_

_Massie_

Massie Block, in her infamous glory, stood directly in the middle of the hallway, with the fannish beauty, Alicia Rivera, on her right, Dylan Marvil, the fiery red-head, on her left, and Kristen Gregory and Claire Lyons behind her. Everyone stared, because in each girls hand, was a pink prada bag, holding bright purple invitations, to the one and only, Massie Blocks 14th Birthday. Dylan stepped up and opened her well glossed mouth to speak.

"In my hand, is a limited edition Prada bag, which contains 30 invitations to Massie Blocks Glamorous 14th Birthday Party. If you want to be invited, meet outside under the oak at the end of the school day." She yelled. Everyone whooped and hollered. Dylan bowed and stepped back. Massie smiled with pride. Everyone scurried to 9th period, anxiously awaiting the end of the day.

Massie sat in her desk tapping her sparkly purple pen against her desk.

"Could you stop doing that?" Derrick whisper snapped. They had gotten the misfortune of being lab partners, and Massie sort of enjoyed the attention.

"As soon as you learn to stop acting like a tool." Massie snapped back. He rolled his eyes and glanced back at his notes. The bell rang and Massie snatched her purse and ran straight outside.


	2. LaLa Land

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonalds.  
Baby, that's just me_

_-La La Land, Demi Lovato_

_Dylan_

Dylan Marvil rushed as fast as her feet could take her to her 9th period geometry class. She was already late from the hordes of people asking her questions about Massie's party. She was almost there-

Dylan fell to the ground from the impact of another student. Her papers went everywhere, and her books spread out across the hallway, and her chai latte landed next to her, spilled everywhere.

"Watch where your going." She barked.

"Me? _You_ need to watch where your going." The boy barked back.

"Yeah, well-" She stopped talking when she looked at the guy. It was Josh. They were 2 inches apart, and suprisingly, Dylan thought he looked pretty good.

"Uh, hey Dyl." Josh smiled.

"Hi." Dylan tucked a lock of curly red hair behind her ear. He handed her her book. They just stared into each others eyes and Dylan turned away after 10 seconds.

"Well, I'll see you around." She said shyly.

"Yeah, see ya around." Josh smiled and walked away. Dylan watched him walk away, and at that moment, she didn't care if she was late.


	3. On the Line

_Never would've said forever  
If we knew we'd end so fast  
Why did you say I love you  
If you knew that it wouldn't last  
Baby, I just can't hear what you're sayin  
The line is breakin up  
Or is that just us...or is that just us? _

_On The Line, Demi Lovato_

_Claire_

Sighing, Claire Lyons looked out the classroom window.

_Massie Blocks 14th birthday party. How do_ i_, Claire Lyons, get to enjoy this? _She thought.

It wasn't that she wasn't excited, because she totally was, it was that she hadn't forgiven Cam yet, and she couldn't enjoy _anything_ feeling like this. Did she want to get back together with him? Yes. But she couldn't. Well, at least, not that fast.

It was this weekend. _This weekend!_ Massie's party was 6 days away, and she wasn't ready at all. Over the past week, Massie had taught her that every once in a while, some blonds need to bleach their roots. Seeing her hair, she _totally_ needed it.

"And Miss Lyons," , also dubbed as because of her pudgy figure, announced as the class looked towards Claire. "As you know, our test on Cells and organisms will be on Friday."

"Uh, yeah." Claire stated. started talking to the class again, and Claire could finally go back to ignoring her.

God she missed Cam. His one blue eye and one green eye would sparkle when they laughed together, the gummies he'd send her, even out of random, just to show his love, and his all-around self.

But, she had to focus. On her hair, on the party, and on the stupid lesson was giving. Science is _totally_ boring.


	4. The Middle

_I knew where I was going when you left the room  
You're the kinda guy that makes me want to  
Follow through to you  
I've been trying to leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy_

_Demi Lovato, The Middle_

_Alicia_

"Stupid. I shouldn't of worn these pumps." Alicia Rivera mumbled under her breath as she rushed to class, almost tripping over her own feet. She had worn 4 inch bright pink pumps with Calvien cuffed jean capris, and a black tanktop with a silver shrunken cardigan. Her hair was pulled back into a super high ponytail, and slick straight. She was totally sure her boyfriend, Josh Hotz, would ah-dore it. Speaking of him, she saw him on the ground with a red head. She quickly hid behind the corner.

"Uh, hey." She heard his ah-dorable voice. The girl said something. It got silent. Then they both said something and she heard footsteps. No heels walking. So she turned and decided to go to class the other way, silently cursing the girl who dare even talk to her Joshie.

For one thing, there will be no drama with her Josh at Massies party. She knew that for a fact.

Or at least, thats what she told herself the rest of they way to class.


	5. Am I ready For Love

_Will my love come in a bowl of fire?  
Will it be filled with hope and desire?  
Will my love come in a pouring rain?  
Am I ready for the joy?  
Am I ready for the pain?  
Am I ready for the boy?  
Am I ready for love?_

_Taylor Swift, Am I ready for Love_

Kristen Gregory sat in class fingering the shark tooth necklace she had recieved from her summer crush, Dune Baxter. It was October, which meant Dune could be back anyday now. She was so nervous. Would he still like her? Did he find someone else? Did he even remember her? She didn't know. She just hoped he'd be at Massie's party.

So what was a girl to wear at something like this? They had a meeting for the party after school, so that meant discussing outfits,hair, and guys. She had to bring up Dune.

The bell rang and Kristens stomah filled with butterflies. _Here we go._She thought.

She grabbed her purse, sighed, and walked out the front door.


	6. Beautiful

OCD

Under the Oak

3:26pm

"Allie-Rose Singer." Massie stated, and a tall pretty girl squealed and claimed her invitation. Massie was almost dome announcing the names of the people for the party.

An hour went by, and she was finally done. She stepped down from the podium she had set up during lunch.

"Ehmagawd, this is gonna be soooo much fun!" Alicia gushed as they walked towards the parking lot to wait for Issac. They had a few invites left.

"I know! I can't wait!" Kristen squeald.

"Yeah, it's-" Massie stopped talking when she walked into someones chest slightly. She didn't move her head, she sighed out of annoyance and darted her eyes up.

"What do you want this time, _Harrington?"_ She practically spat her ex-boyfriends name. He was a good 5 inches taller than her, and they were about 2 inches apart. His 4 boys snickered behind him.

"Wheres my invite Block?" He asked.

"Oh, well you know, since you like everything to be more mature, I decided I had to give it to you in person." She hissed. A chorus of "Ooohs!" and "Burnedd!" Came from behind him.

"Good one,Block." Derrington smirked. "So wheres my invite?"

Massie snapped and Dylan quickly handed her a purple invitation with the words _Immature Ass_ scripted on it. She slapped it in his palm.

"Immature. Ass." Kemp Hurley, the notorious perv read aloud. They guys cracked up and messed Derringtons hair as he stood motionless staring at the swirly purple script on the envelope.

"Do you ever grow up?" He mumbled.

"My question to you." Massie said nonchalantly and the guys and girls laughed all over again.

"Whatever Block, your loss." He turned, wiggled his butt and walked away with his guys.

"Loser." She said under her breath. She turned and walked, yet again, towards the parking lot.

"Mass, what are you gonna do about him?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing. He's a LBR who is so last year." She said.

"Massie Block?" A young voice questioned, and Massie heard slight fear. She whipped her head around. It was Makayla, the 7th grade alpha. Long, brown hair with no bangs. Wearing all Vera Wang, and bright colors, along with the rest of her LISP clique.

"Makayla Figeroula." Massie stated.

"Yes." She stated, gaining confidence.

"What do you want?" Massie asked.

"We didn't get invitations to your fab party." She stated.

"I can see why." Massie said, examining the girls brightly colored ensemble. The PC laughed and high fived as Makayla turned bright red. "Ok, you can have your invites."

"Really? Thanks! I-"

"Under 1 condition." Massie growled evilly.

"Okayyyy." Makayla said, straightening up.

"One, you and your friends have to get HART dates. No blisters. If you don't have dates, you can't get in."

Makayla swallowed. "Ok. Deal." they shook hands.

"Now, get your atrocious outfits and LISP selfs out of my sight." Massie snapped. The LISPs gasped that the 8th grade alpha had called them Little Insignificant Seventh-grade Pee-ons.

"You heard me." Massie smirked. The 7th graders, also known as The One and Onlys, held their heads down and walked away.

"Ohh. A 'Skye' trick. I heart it!" Alicia said, trying to keep up with Massie. They stepped into the Range Rover and left.

Block Guesthouse

Claires Bedroom

4:57pm

Claire stood in her room, checking herself out in her new outfit her and Massie had bought last weekend. It was a navy suede mini, a beige cashmere sweater, and black patent pumps. It was ah-dorable x10. Of course, she _would_ look better in school, considering she wasn;t wearing any makeup, and her roots were covered in hair bleach.

"Kuh-laire." Massie's voice came from the doorway. She was making her way over to Claire.

"Come on. The girls are going to be here any second. I told you to come early." She hissed.

"I'm bleaching my hair!" She whined.

"Too bad." Massie gripped her arm and started pulling her out of the room.

"No, Mass! I can't go like this!" Claire pleaded.

"It's only the PC!"

"No! Your a brunette, you wouldn't understand!"

.....

"I call this party meeting to order!" Massie announced, once her and Claire were at Massie's house.

"Outfits. Outfits. What do we wear?" Claire asked.

"It's formal, Kuh-laire. Dresses. Were going shopping. Lets go now." Massie slipped her flats on and picked up her Coach. The girls followed and Claire sighed.

"To the mall, Isaac!"

......

"What about this one?" Dyaln held up a green Marc Jacobs dress, not formal enough for the party.

"Too casual"Massie stated. Then, a glimpse of purple caught her eye, and she whipped her head around. She gasped at the beauty she was staring at. Purple, sparkly mid thigh length. Ruffled and a tube-top. She grabbed the Vera Wang off the rack and dashed to shoes. She found a pair of 5-inch sparkly silver heels. She paid and the girls came out with similar dresses all in different colors. Alicia red, Dylan green, Kristen blue, and Claire pink. Same shoes, but different designs.

.....

They got back to the house and stampeded to Massie's room.

"Next issue: I want to perform. Any song ideas?" Massie asked.

"Um, how about a Taylor Swift song?" Kristen asked.

"Maybe. Lemme think..." Massie brought her finger to her lips and tapped.

"I got it!" She shouted. "I open with Demi Lovato's 'Get Back', then sing Two Worlds Collide. Then I sing Goodbye, then Fifteen. The end with Don't Forget."

"Thats a little much." Dylan stated.

"Your right. Scratch Two Worlds Collide." Massie shook her head.

"Okayy." Kristen said, scribbling something on a notepad. "And which Goodbye?"

"Miley Cyrus."

"Girls, this party is in 5 days, annd it is so totally gonna rock!"

**Sheeshh. I got majorr writers blocckkkk ! The ending suckeedd eggs. And I want her to sing at the party. And if you can't tell, I luvvvv Demi Lovato. So you'll see a lot of her songs.**

**I wrote the party chappy !!! I'm proud of myself.**

**lets sayy.... 5 reviews and i post the next chappy :)**

**luv yasss!!**


	7. AN: sorry i posted this but

**Ok peoples, brace yourself...**

**I am starting 2 NEW STORIES!!!!**

**One is Massie and the guys are in the ninth grade, and Derrington gets kidnapped (Oooooo!) Its gonna be called kidnapped. I wrote most of it, becuz it was gonna be in this story but i was like, "Hey, might as well make a new story!"**

**And I'm making a christmas clique thing featuringg.... THE CHIPMUNKS!!! Thats right, Alvin, Simon, AND Theodore!(I was obsessed in my younger years) The whole kabob. And guess whatt??? BOTH are Massington. And I have a big suprise. The christmas story is dedicated to xoxodancerxoxo!!! Shes my best reviewer and reviews all my storys and luvs Massington as much as I do!**

**So i need like, 3 more reviews and i'll post the party chappy. **

**LUV YAS!!!!!!!!**


	8. Party

5 days laterr....

The Block Estate

Massie's bedroom

6:07pm

"How do I look?" Massie twirled.

"11" Alicia stated.

"Good." Massie smiled. They walked downstairs, and The PC minus Massie stepped on the stage.

"Echem." Alicia cleared her throat in the mic. Heads turned towards the stage.

"It is our pleasure, to introduce, the incredibly hott, amazing Massie Block!"

Steam shot everywhere, and no one could see a thing. Just then, Massie, in her alpha glory, rose from the floor. Everyone whooped hollered and aplauded. Purple Glitter shot everywhere. When she was finally all the way up, she claimed the microphone.

"How is everyone tonight?" She said. Everyone cheered. Just then, she saw a dirty blond mess of hair make his way through the crowd.

"Um, well everyone have a great time! Get this party started!" More glitter shot up and Soulja Boys 'Donk' played, and the crowd roared. Massie ran to the back to find her outfit (outfit will be in my pro soon

"Quick get ready!" Alicia rushed her.

"Okay, okay." Massie said slipping her purple boots on over her skinny jeans. She tucked her bra into the short purple dress and placed the Fedora on her fresh blow-out. She examined herself and ran for the stage.

When she got there, Bubba Sparxxx's 'Heat it up' was playing. Massie took her place under the stage as she heard The PC announcing her. She heard the beat of Get Back start, and she felt herself rising.

_Here goes nothing! _She thought.

_Don't walk away  
Like you always do  
This time_

Baby you're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind

Ever since you've left  
I've been a mess  
(You won't answer Your phone)

I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone Would ring  
And I knew it Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your  
Eyes

Don't worry about me  
I've been  
Fine

I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you've left

And every time I see you  
It gets more and more Intense

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone Would ring  
And I knew it Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

You were the only one  
I wanted  
And you were the first one  
I fell for  
Massie snuck a quick peek at Derrington, who was looking guilty, but looked Massie in the eyes forgivingly._  
You're the only one  
That I've been needing  
And I don't want to be  
Lonely anymore_

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to!

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back

I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back

Everyone roared. Massie giggled. The beat of Goodbye started playing.

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life_

And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears sang along  
I picked up the phone  
And then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time

And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget is goodbye

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring-tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me with no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked til he cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Was saying goodbye

Saying goodbye

Oh, goodbye 

Everyone was cheering and hollering. She rocked. They had chosen to skip Fifteen, so Don't Forget started.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

By, this point, Massie's eyes were welling up in tears. The applause was drowned out, because there was Derrington, mouthing the word Sorry to Massie. She thanked everyone and went to go change. As soon as she got to the dressing room, she cried her heart out. Then, she straightened up, put on her dress, redid her make up and went to go dance. As soon as she got to the door to outside, someone grabbed her. She turned to Derrick Harrington.

"Can we talk?" he stated. She gave him a once over. A long sleeved white collared shirt rolled up, Dark jeans, and his hair looked super-smexy.**(Lol. Smexy is my wordd)**

"Whatever." Massie looked down at her 5 inch heels. He grabbed her hand and led her behind a bush.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Ok. Good to know." Massie brushed it off, but deep down her heart was cheering.

"Huh? But-"

"That's all you have to say? I-" She was cut off by Derrington's warm lips on her lipgloss covered ones. He placed his arms around her waist and she threw hers around his neck. It was akward because even if she did have 5 inch heels on, she was still shorter.

"Hows that for an apology." He broke away. Massie stepped back.

"Um." She looked down.

"Mass," he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "I really can't live without you."

**With Clairee.....**

Claire sighed and looked at the ground. Then she felt someone lift her up. Out of nowhere, someones lips pressed against hers. She pulled away to find Cam.

"Claire, I'm so sorry. For everything. For leaving you, about Nikki, about Olivia, everything. I can't live without you in my life. I need you." He said in her ear while a slow song played in the backround.

"What took you so long." She whispered. They kissed.

**Back in the bushes.**

"Derrick,"

"Massie." He stated. Massie flinched at him using her first name. "Please forgive me."

She kissed him. He smiled in the kiss and she put her arms around him. He deepened the kiss and put his tounge in her mouth. She did the same. After 2 minutes, they broke apart.

"How about a date tomorrow?" He asked, holding her hands.

"Hmm. Maybe we could arrange that." She bit her lip. He laughed as the beat of When I Grow Up started playing.

"Oh my god, this is my song. I got to go find the girls." She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"I'm back with Cam!" Claire hugged Massie.

"Im back with Derrington!" She hugged back. Then, they heard a scream and turned to a red faced Alicia.

"How could you?!" She screeched.

"Leesh, it's not what you think-"

"Then what is it, Dyl? What?" She snapped.

"I'm-I-I'm so sorry Leesh just-"

"I don't care! This always happens! I finally get him, and this!" Alicia turned to the crowd.

"Everyone, I just found Dylan Marvil making out with my boyfriend, _Josh Hotz!"_

Everyone gasped. Massie stampeded over to Dylan.

"Whore!" She screamed. "Get out!"

"You know what, Massie?' Dylan screeched. Heads turned, and the silence was deadly. "You shouldn't even be in this! You think your the shit, and your not. Your just a stupid girl who gets what she wants, and I'm glad I can finally leave!" Before turning, Dylan pushed Massie, and Massie screamed as she felt herself hit the water in the pool. Dylan smirked and left. Massie came up and screamed. The scream was ear spitting.

Claire had no idea what to do. She had to save Massie. She smiled and ran to the pool. She screamed as she jumped in the pool. She resurfaced, and Kristen and Alicia wer already jumping in. Everyone started jumping in and the music started back up.

Massie felt someone dunk her under. She resurfaced and found Derrington. She giggled and went back under and swam away.

....

Kristen got out of the pool and felt someones strong arms lift her up and throw her back in the pool. She resurfaced, screamed in joy and got out of the pool.

"Dune!" SHe hugged him. He laughed and hugged back.

"I missed you so much." He said.

"Me too." She smiled. Then, he did the unthinkable. He kissed her. Kristen Gregorys first kiss.

.....

Alicia sat on the edge of the stage, drying off.

"Leesh?" Josh came up next to her.

'Why'd you do it?" Her voice sounded so sad, it was scary.

"You saw! She kissed me and I pulled back. Leesh, you are the only girl I like, and for now, thats not changing."

"Ok. I forgive you." She hugged him. He kissed her, and there was Alicia Riveras first _real_ kiss.

....

After the greeting from Derrington, Massie got out of the over-crowded huge pool. There was 200 people here, and almost everyone was in.

"Massie?" Makayla walked up with a hott guy.

"Is this your date?" Massie stood.

"Yeah, my boyfriend." She said. They shaggy-haired brunette smiled.

"Your friends dates?" She asked. All four other girls walked up with HARTs.

"Hmm. Approved. Congrats, Makayla, your gonna be a great Alpha, I'm sure." Massie filed.

"Thank you, Massie." She said. "BTW, can we have an Alpha-to-Alpha talk soon, I have to ask a question."

"Sure. Just not right now." Massie walked away and went backstage. She sighed. This was her best party ever, but she had just lost one of her best friends. And the speech? It hurt. Massie was offended, and upset. Yes, she had just got her boyfriend back, she had a double-date wtih her best friend and her boyfriend tomorrow **(A/N: Its friday. Sorry if I said it was Saturday, I meant friday.)**, and her life was supposed to be perfect. But what Dylan had said, it was just mean.

She went up on the stage after partying. Her dad had gathered everyone, and said he had a suprise.

"Mass, since your turning 14, I wanted to get you an awesome gift. So, whose your celebrity crush again?" He said once everyone calmed down and he was onstage with his daughter. Massie thought this was so stupid.

"Justin Timberlake, duh."

"Thats what I thought. Come on out,Justin!" William Block said. Massie turned and Justin Timberlake was walking right towards her. She smacked her hands to her mouth and the PC shrieked and joined Massie onstage.

"Happy Birthday, Massie, it's nice to meet you." Justin stated.

"Oh my god. Its nice to meet you too. I can't believe your here." The crowd laughed. The PC giggled.

Justin preformed and everyone loved it.

"Thanks, Massie!" He said once he had to leave the stage.

"No, thank you." She sighed. The audience cracked up. He turned and Massie made a show of checking out his butt. The audience cracked up harder and the BB's started messing Derringtons hair and punching him in the arm. His face got red with rage and embarassment. Massie took the mic once her dad left.

"Hottest guy ever." She sighed. The audience laughed.

"I take that into offense!" Derrington yelled from the crowd. Everyone cracked up and Massie giggled and winked at him. He smiled.

"Well, hope you guys had fun! Thanks!" The crowd applauded as they headed for the backyard door. Massie stepped off the stage, her heels hurting from her 5inch sandals, and her dress a little damp. Her hair was wavy from the pool, and she had redone her makeup after the pool. Overall, she still looked great.

She went to the side gate, where guests were leaving.

"Guess who?" A horrible impression of a girls voice came from behind Massie as someones hands covered her eyes.

"Get offa me,Derrick!" She swatted his hands away and turned. He wrapped his arms around her and her arms were stuck to her sides.

"Best party yet, Block." He smiled.

"Wait until my next one." She winked. He laughed.

"We still on for the double date with Cam and Claire tomorrow?" He said.

"Depends."

"On what?" He raised and eyebrow.

"Where were going."

"Cams brother is taking us to a movie, 'cuz he's got a date next door at some restraunt."

"What are we seeing?"

"Twilight or Quarintine."

"Puh-lease! There is no way we can get into Quarintine."

"Harris will bring us in. Duh." He stated.

"Whatevs. I wanna see Twilight. I got to go with the girls. See ya tommorow." She kissed his cheek.

"Woah woah woah. What happened to PDA?" He asked.

"It's a new year, and I guess people grow up." She winked and ran off.

**Theres the party. You got your Clam, Massington, Jolicia, **_**and**_** Dristen. Yay. Read my new storyy dedicated to xoxodancerxoxo. It has chipmunkss :)**

**5 reviews and you get the date chappy. **

**AND BTW, Does anyone ever get the urge to listen to a really old song? Because I suddenly got the urge to listen to Invisible by Ashlee Simpson and I'm With You by Avril Lavigne.**

**Weirdd....**


	9. Right Where You Want Me

_Baby, take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy, let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
you got me, right where you want me._

_Jesse McCartney, Right Where you want me_

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**7:45pm**

"Rate me, Kuh-laire!" Massie barked as she stood in front of her purple lined mirror.

"10. You look ah-dorable."

"Good. Your a 9.7 yourself."

"Massie, you have guests." Inez's voice came over the intercom. She was lucky her parents went out to a buisness dinner, along with Claires parents, and Todd.

"They're here! Lets go!" They walked downstairs. The boys were sitting on the couch. They turned and smiled.

"Hey, Block." Derrington got up, kissed Massie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Claire." Cam put his arm around her and kissed the top of her blond head.

"Let's goooo." Derrington cooed as he lead them to the car.

.............

"4 tickets forrrrr..." Cam stopped and looked back at Derrington, who had his arm around Massie, who was eating skittles, and Claire who was chewing on gummies and holding her and Massies sodas.

"Twilight." Massie said.

"Twilight." Cam repeated. The gangly cashier rang them up, gave them their tickets and they entered the movie theater.

30 minutes into the movie, Claire had been looking at Massie lay on Derringtons chest, and giggle everytime he said something.

"I think we should go get the popcorn now." Cam said.

"Yeah, lets go." She said getting up. Cam told Derrington and Massie and they said Ok.

When they were out, they walked to the concession stand and ordered popcorn.

"So whats up with Massie and Derrick? They used to never talk when they were going out, and here they are all over each other. In a movie theater." Cam said.

"Well, were in 8th grade. Maybe they wanna be more couplish." Claire shrugged. Cam grabbed the popcorn and walked hand in hand back to the theater. Claire walked to the seats, and Massie and Derrington were in a full-on makeout session. Cam ignored it.

_Ehmagawd! I'm making out with Derrington! This is so weird._ Massie thought as she felt Derringtons tounge slide in her mouth. She took a peak at Cam and Claire towards the end of the movie, and they were making out. Perfect.

......

"That was so much fun." Massie said as they walked up the steps to her house.

"Yeah, it was." Derrington held both her hands. He kissed her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"See you tomorrow."

She let go of his hands and opened the door. She looked back at him and went inside.

"That was the best night ever."

............

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**9:52am**

Massie woke up to the sounds of boys shouting. She groaned and looked out the window.

"Ehmagawd!" She jumped back. Derrington and his friends were on the side of her house, passing around a football and tackling each other, shirtless. Massie quickly jumped up, put on her slip-on Uggs, grabbed a sweatshirt, and ran outside.

"What are you idiots, doing?" She snapped at her side door.

"Block!" Derrington yelled. He ran over and hugged her.

"Get offa me." She giggled.

"Can we go swimming? Pwetty pwease Massie-boo!" Kemp whined. Massie rolled her eyes when the other boys joined in.

"Sure whatever." She shrugged it off. The boys cheered as they pulled off their jeans to reveal bathing suit trunks.

"Come on, Mass!" Plovert yelled.

"Who said I was going in?" She called back.

"Me." Someone whispered in her ear. She yelped.

"Derrick, I'm tired."

"I'll throw you in right now if you don;t go get your bathing suit on." He grabbed her waist.

"Okay! Okay. I'll be back in 5." She darted up the steps into her chose a tan Juicy Couture 2-piece that had a super mini short skirt as the bottoms. She applied waterproof mascara, lipgloss, slipped on some flip flipflops, her Juicy Courtue Pink Inspire cover-up, D&G's, and walked to the pool.**(Bathing suit and coverup will eventually be in my pro. The bathing suit iss sooo cute)**

When she got there, she was greeted with a round of wolf-whistles from Kemp and Plovert. Derrington punched them in the arms and Cam and Josh laughed. She layed out a towel and layed down.

"Get in the pool, Massie." Plovert teased.

"As soon as you get a decent girlfriend." Massie stated casually sliding her glasses up her nose and closed her eyes. The boys cracked up and Plovert slid out of the pool quietly so Massie wouldn't hear. He put his face right in front of hers.

"_FOR_ your information," He stated is her face as she put her head up and yelped. "I broke up with her."

"And _I_ still have the best girlfriend ever." Derrington came up and in one swift movement, picked her up, and threw her into the pool as Cam moved to the side, laughing his head off.

"I hate you." Massie mumbled.

"You'll get over it." The guys jumped in.

"Ehmagawd! What time is it?"

"It's 12:04."

"Crap! The girls are coming over!" Massie rushed to the side of the pool.

"Kristens coming over?" Kemp asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you guys have to leave. Were getting a revenge plan on Dylan." There was a round of groans and "Come on!"'s from the pool. Massie grabbed her purple terry cloth towel and wrapped it around her.

"We can help!" Kemp yelled. Massie froze as the perfect plan popped into her head.

"Get clothes on and meet me in my room. I'm going to get changed and if I catch any of you outside my door while I'm getting changed you will die." The boys laughed.

Massie rushed upstairs to find Claire sitting on Massie's bed.

"Sorry, Kuh-laire. The boys came over and-"

"It's ok." Claire said and smiled.

"I need to get changed." Massie said. She grabbed the outfit on her Mannequin, put it on in the bathroom and came out.

"Oh my god." Claire said. "That is sooo ah-dorable!"

It was true. She was wearing a pair of Juicy Couture Dark was skinny jeans, Jimmy choo pumps, a long sleeved Calvien Klein Swarvoski Crystal top in Purple.

"Hi hi!" Kristen walked in and sat down. Alicia arrived as the boys walked in.

"Hey ladies." Plovert said as he plopped down on the floor next to a bowl of chips.

"Ew, it's the Dylan lover." Alicia said to Plovert and she sat on Massie's bed.

"Please, I dumped her. Her whore style is more for Kemp, who claims she's too fat to date." They all cracked up.

"Ok, well I have the perfect idea for this." Massie said when they were recovering from laughing.

"Alicia, you will have to 'break-up' with Josh in school, in front of everyone. Josh will go to Dylan and beg for forgiveness. When they get together, all we have to do is somehow get Dylan to walk in on Josh and Leesh making out." Massie stated.

"Well what if-" Kemps drink spilled onto Kristen as he started his sentence. Kristen jumped up.

What the-" She gasped. "Ehmagawd! Kemp you idiot!" Kristen yelled as she walked to the bathroom with Sprite all over her. Kemp sighed and stood and went to the bathroom.

"Kris?" He said as he opened the door.

"Your such an ass. I was supposed to wear this on my date tonight."

Kemp walked over and kissed her. She gasped and pulled back.

"Why'd you do that?" She whispered.

"Kris, I really like you. After next year, Dune is going to a surfing school and your never gonna see him again. And I really like you" He stated. He leaned in to kiss her, and suprisingly, she kissed back. Then as soon as she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled back.

"I-I-I- I can't do this Kemp. I'm sorry." She ran out, leaving Kemp alone in the bathroom, and for the first time, _rejected._

**I changed it. I figured it was too graphic.**

**you guys know the rule. 5 reviews**

**Next chappy is gonna be school. I didnt start it yet. I'm about to start. It'll be long. And I'm sorry guys buttt....**

**IM STARTING ANOTHER STORY**

**I'm writing the first chappy of Kidnapped, but while I was writing it, another story popped in my head. I'm thinking of a title becasue I finsished that first chappy. **

**Soo... review review review!**


	10. AN: Merry Christmas!

**IM SOOO SORRYY**

**I would put this at the end of a chappy, but... i have none written :(**

**and this is why I put this AN**

**I'll write chapters on ALL of my stories and post them after winter break. I haven't been writing bc i'm stressed out about holiday shoppin and im having seperation anxietys because my boyfriend lives in a different city and i dont get to see him until January 9th. and I dont even know if i get to see him then!**

**Ugh. Tip:NEVER get a boyfriend who lives in a different city.**

**and now I have to choose between my boyfriend and i guy ive known forever who just confessed he rly liked me.**

**UGH! SO warning. my chappys may be lots of curse words and suckish bc ill be stressed out.**

**soo**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**See you January 3rd,2009!**

**.Randomness,**

**lovebugg96(BTW im gonna change my pen name to Overloaded Candy Coated..or Good and Broken)**


	11. Right Now Na Na

**Heyyyyy**

**I need helpp**

**vote in my poll in my profileeee. **

**By the wayy, i deleted one of the choices that had 2 votes. I didn't have any ideas for it.**

**But i can gurantee you Some Days You Gotta Dance, For a Pessimist Im pretty Optimistic, and Build God, Then We'll talk will be wayyy better written than any of those because I like those better.**

**I might even just write 2 of those anywayy.**

**do itt, or dont read my storiess (:**

**OH, btw, this is a different person noww. I wrote this storyy, but I'm lovebugg96's older sister.**

**EHMAGAWD**

**I just read her story. She used my name as an initimidated LISP!**

**I'm freaking out.**

**I'll continue this story thoughh (:**


End file.
